Larry Quinn
Lawrence "Larry" Quinn is the main antagonist of the 2003 live action film adaptation of The Cat in the Hat. He is the Waldens' pompous neighbor who wants to marry Joan Walden for her wealth and get rid of her son Conrad by sending him to military school. He was portrayed by Alec Baldwin, who also voiced Dennis in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and Makunga in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Personality Briefly appearing humble, Lawrence sets himself up as an ideal boyfriend and estate agent to Joan, but in reality he's an unemployed deadbeat living in financial debt and wants her fortune. He has very poor manners, such as burping in front of others. He does not truly love Joan, he is just using her as a pawn in his plan to gain an easier lifestyle. He also dislikes being called Larry. He is too lazy to work for a living, has gluttony (using a girdle to cover up his large gut, much to his discomfort) and poor hygiene; evidenced by having false teeth and dirty laundry scattered across his home. Larry is also shown to be a very vain and arrogant hypocrite, as he compliments himself as "perfect", despite being a disgusting slob. He also has a manipulative side, using it on Joan to get her to agree with him. He loathes Conrad as he thinks of him as a stupid kid and a rule-breaker who will never amount to anything in life. He is also very selfish; at first, he suggested he wanted to send Conrad into military school to straighten up his behavior, but it turns out that he only wants to do it to get rid of him. It's possible that he also despises Conrad's sister Sally (and other children) as well as he calls her a "suck up" for her submissive loyalty to her mother, even attempting to get rid of her by catching her in trouble as well. Lawrence ends up making a fool of himself after trying to turn Joan against her kids, the only result is a disgusted Joan dumping him for his actions. History Lawrence first appears posing as a real estate agent, returning Joan's dog Nevins to her after Conrad gets into trouble for messing up the house. He believes the disobedient boy should be sent to military school to discipline him, though Joan is unsure of the offer despite Conrad’s misbehavior. Conrad overhears his conversation with his mother, saying he is not going to military school. Lawrence immediately displays his arrogance by verbally abusing Conrad, but complimenting himself. He then leaves claiming to have a meeting, though Conrad spots him exiting his car and returning to his house after Joan drives away. Later on, Lawrence confronts Conrad and Sally jumping on their couch. He reveals his true colors by calling Sally a "suck-up". He then shows his gross and selfish side by stealing some beer and bread and burping into their faces, much to their disgust. He leaves after his allergy to cat dander surfaces after the Cat in the Hat's fur falls near him. Lawrence is later revealed as a rude, disgusting, careless, and overweight slob. He's too lazy to work for a living and to pay off his debts and lives in financial ruin, so he poses as a real estate agent to get Joan's approval and hand in marriage in order to inherit her wealth and sponge off her. As several repo men arrive to repossess his TV, much to his dismay, after he fails to bribe them with an expired credit card as they leave, he noticed Nevins running on the streets again and sees this as an opportunity to get the kids in trouble. He calls Joan on the phone and reports this. Lawrence brings up the early discussion of military school, which she reluctantly considers. When her boyfriend just hangs up after an less empathetic response to her feelings on the matter, Joan grows suspicious of Larry and begins to doubt him. In a deleted scene, while the Cat, Sally and Conrad pursue Larry with Nevins kidnapped, he encounters the repo truck, as well as the repo men from earlier take his repossessed TV into a TV shop called Safari Sam’s. While Lawrence strikes a deal with the TV salesman about winning the lottery for a new TV, the Cat, Sally, and Conrad manage to rescue Nevins, but were almost caught by Lawrence, so the Cat disguises himself as an animal rug. While several of the TV employers watch him and Lawrence play the lottery, the Cat tries to hold in his painful suffering, but when he sees another guy on a pogo stick, the Cat couldn’t take it anymore, and shouts out “I’m outta here!”, knocking down the employers. Lawrence, angry by this, pursues the Cat, Conrad, Sally, and Nevins out of the TV store and back into the street. Larry drags Nevins to his car, planning to deliver him to Joan, but Nevins whizzes on his taco as revenge for kidnapping him. Larry arrives at Joan's office to deliver Nevins to her. But the Cat (posing as a hippie) tricks him into giving Nevins back to the kids. Larry soon realizes the deception after seeing Conrad, Sally, and the Cat scamper off with Nevins as they attempt to hurry home. The Cat drags Larry into his secret place, located in a telephone booth, and manages to get him lost. He whines when he is unable to find them after exiting. Larry then goes back over to Joan’s office and convince her to go back to the house with him to ensure that her kids were up to no good, constantly nagging her to hurry home. However, they get pulled over by Thing 1 and Thing 2 (posing as police officers). Seeing the trio in his car, Larry decides to take matters into his own hands by stealing one of the Thing’s motorcycles to drive to Joan’s house himself and tells her to meet him there while the two Things distract Joan. There, he catches the kids and plans to have them punished by their mother and is surprised to see that the house is clean. At that point, the Cat personally appears to startle Lawrence, who sneezes and staggers into a wall. He screams "JUDAS PRIEST" while falling off a cliff and down in a purple river of goo, revealing the Cat’s world (better known as The Mother of all Messes). Upset by the turn of events and that house being ruined, Conrad and Sally decide to take full responsibility for what happened and face punishment from their mother. Fortunately, the Cat and the Things fix up the house to its original state (much to the kids’ delight). In the meantime, Larry is revealed to have survived his ordeal. He's covered in purple goo after being flushed from the house through a small pipe. Recovering, a last dosage of sludge splashes on his face, greatly grossing him. After the Cat and the Things have left, Joan returns home to a clean house and warm greetings from her kids and Mrs. Kwan before being startled by Larry covered in purple slime. Seething with anger, he hysterically explains the events that occurred but Joan finds them hard to believe. He tells her she's missing a perfect opportunity and asks her who she'll believe. Joan admits that while Conrad's behavior can go to the point that she could rip her hair off in frustration, she deems he's a good kid and believes in him. With newfound resistance to his manipulations, she dumps Lawrence and demands him to leave her home. He can only snivel her name as she tears up the military school brochure and plasters it on his sticky chest. He breaks down in tears and falls on his knees. He soon catches a sneeze in his hands and leaving a snot trail between his nose and hands, much to Joan's repulse. Lawrence tries to make a desperate marriage proposal, but Joan rejects him for his revolting nature and she and Sally finally close the door on him as he's heard sobbing. It is unknown what happened to Larry afterwards, though another deleted scene shows him exiting the porch while spotting Nevins licking off a purple goo splotch on the walkway. Angered he's lost his chance at a life of luxury, Larry attempts to kick the dog as revenge against the Waldens. To his surprise, the purple goo transforms Nevins into a larger dog and allows him to fight back by ripping Larry's pants off, much to his embarrassment. Nevins then chases a frightened Larry away while several repo men tow Larry's car away. It is likely presumed Lawrence will eventually be homeless unless he finds true employment. Quotes Gallery Screen image 95783.jpg|Larry staring at Conrad, foreshadowing his true nature. Larry Persuading Joan.jpg|Larry trying to persuade Joan by sending Conrad to military school. Sloppy larry.jpg|Larry burps in front of Conrad and Sally after stealing some of their food Larry quinn.png|Larry the slob drills into his potbelly while sitting around his house. Cat taps on Larry's shoulder.jpg|Cat taps on Larry's shoulder. Cat in the Hat facing Larry Quinn.jpg|Larry turns around to find himself face to face with Cat in the Hat. Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 7.11.32 PM.png|"You're a giant--Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Larry falls through the wallpaper.png|"CAAAAAT!" Larry plummetting into purple goo..png|Larry plummeting off a cliff into a pool of purple goo. Larry Quinn's sticky defeat.jpg|Larry repulses Joan after sneezes into his hands right in front of her, and she slams the door in his face. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elitist Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Golddiggers Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Con Artists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent